Substitutos
by RogerFanfics
Summary: Após a invasão de Pain à Konoha, a Akatsuki sai vitoriosa. Entretanto, houveram grandes perdas para os dois lados.


Os olhos perolados admiravam a lua cheia através da grande janela aberta do quarto. O vento frio entra em contato com a pele alva e um nome escapa dos lábios avermelhados.

— Naruto-kun...

A Hyūga nunca se esqueceria do último momento que estava na presença do rapaz. Tinha sentido seus lábios nos dele pela primeira e última vez. Suas palavras finais ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça, atormentando-a noite após noite.

 _—_ _Eu também te amo, Hinata-chan. — Sorriu largo para a jovem, antes de desmaiar derrotado e ser tirado à força dos braços da herdeira._

Ela sente o coração apertar, suspira desolada e então, se lembra das palavras do pai.

 _—_ _Amadureça, Hinata! Contos de fadas não existem, o mundo é cruel e não pensará duas vezes antes de lhe tirar as pessoas amadas._

 _—_ _Você está dizendo isso para mim ou para si mesmo pelo que aconteceu com minha mãe? — Hinata diz reunindo toda sua coragem, que desaparece após receber um tapa no rosto._

 _—_ _Você já é quase uma adulta, Hinata! Eu, como chefe da casa principal, também tive que fazer sacrifícios pelo bem de todos!_

 _Hiashi coloca ambas as mãos nos ombros da filha e sua expressão volta a ficar neutra. Por um breve instante, a Hyūga pôde perceber o arrependimento de seu pai._

 _—_ _Por algum motivo aquele homem sente interesse em você. Ele prometeu, com a união entre vocês dois, a restauração do nosso clã... Seja forte, Hinata!_

— Eu serei forte... — Ela volta ao normal e sua expressão fica vazia.

Com o passar do tempo, tinha aprendido a se controlar emocionalmente, qualquer tipo de recaída era imediatamente reprimida. Com o futuro do clã Hyūga em suas costas, não poderia dar ao luxo de entregar-se à emoções.

Ela se dirige à penteadeira e se senta, observando seu reflexo no espelho por alguns minutos. Seus lábios vermelhos contrastavam com a pele que ficara ainda mais pálida, porém o que mais chamava a atenção era o cabelo, que agora estava curto.

Ela toca distraidamente a pequena esfera de metal escura logo abaixo de seu lábio inferior, não poderia deixar aquele lugar sem ele perceber.

Seguindo seu costume, pega a escova e começa a pentear os cabelos, precisava estar arrumada para quando ele chegasse. Apesar de não demonstrar, estava cansada daqueles rituais.

Seus suaves movimentos são interrompidos ao escutar a porta se abrir.

O homem que entrara no quarto fecha a porta atrás de si e respira profundamente enquanto massageia as têmporas. Seu semblante fechado muda rapidamente ao colocar os olhos na figura do outro lado do quarto.

— Boa noite. — Ele cumprimenta com um meio sorriso, porém a jovem não lhe dá atenção. Decide então, se aproximar e envolver seus braços ao redor dela.

A Hyūga arrepia diante do toque frio que entrara em contato com seu corpo, como desejava trocar aquela camisola fina.

— Eu trouxe um presente. — O líder da Akatsuki coloca uma de suas mãos no bolso e tira de lá uma flor lilás, mostrando-a para Hinata. Sem esboçar expressão, ela o observa colocar o pequeno adorno em seu cabelo. — Perfeita.

Ele leva o rosto ao pescoço de Hinata e começa a beijar cada centímetro de pele que encontrava.

— Não tem nada para me dizer? — Sussurra sedutoramente no ouvido da jovem.

— Obrigada... — Ela agradece sem fazer contato visual.

Ciente de seus deveres como esposa, a Hyūga se levanta e envolve os braços ao redor do pescoço do homem, que sorriu satisfeito.

Os lábios pálidos voltam a saborear a pele quente e sedosa da jovem enquanto as mãos passeavam pelas coxas, levantando lentamente o tecido que as cobriam.

Ela estremecia ao sentir o corpo ser explorado, até mesmo o frio daquela noite era insignificante diante dos toques proporcionados pelas mãos geladas.

Desviou o olhar para a janela, observando as folhas dançarem de acordo com o desejo do vento. Apesar das constantes demonstrações de afeto, Hinata não se sentia feliz. Sabia que nada daquilo era para ela — seu carinho, seus beijos ou seu amor. Ele sempre iria olhar para a Hyūga e ver aquela mulher que fatidicamente havia morrido no campo de batalha naquele dia.

Poderia ter sido diferente, poderia estar casada com seu amado e ter uma vida feliz. Estaria ao lado dele na realização de seu maior sonho, assim como estaria nos momentos ruins. Compartilhariam suas experiências com seus filhos e, pelo resto de sua vida, adormeceria e acordaria admirando aquele belo e caloroso sorriso destinado apenas à ela. Uma vida completamente diferente e feliz.

— Está estranha, o que aconteceu? — Hinata é retirada de sua fantasia ao ver o homem usar o dedo indicador para capturar uma lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Tentou usar seu sorriso habitual e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas não conseguiu. Estava completamente atordoada.

— O que eu preciso fazer para ver você sorrir para mim? — Ele gentilmente segura o queixo da jovem para impedi-la de desviar o olhar.

Sem saber o que dizer, ela encara os Rinnegans à sua frente e se lembra do dia em que tudo mudou. Toda aquela situação estava diretamente ligada com o momento em que tinha interferido na luta. Desolado, Pain tinha encontrado uma substituta assim que colocou os olhos na Hyūga. Foi necessário apenas um olhar como gatilho para tudo ficar bem.

Sem dizer nada, Hinata fita o rosto de Pain com curiosidade. A bandana que ele ainda usava na cabeça mantinha os cabelos longe da testa. Ela acaricia o rosto do homem e passa suas mãos para a parte de trás da cabeça do mesmo, desamarrando a bandana. Os cabelos espetados se soltam e o rosto da jovem Hyūga corou levemente ao enterrar os dedos entre as mechas. Fechou os olhos enquanto mexia distraidamente com as madeixas e se deu conta, era idêntico.

— Esqueça-a pelo menos por cinco segundos e diga que me ama. Apenas cinco segundos e sorrirei para você pelo resto de meus dias. — Ela pediu sem abrir os olhos, naquele momento, precisava apenas escutar.

O homem fica em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de tomar sua decisão.

— Eu te amo, Hinata-chan. — Falou carinhosamente.

Completamente imersa em memórias, a Hyūga se entrega facilmente à sua ânsia por nostalgia. Pela primeira vez, se joga nos braços de Pain e une seus lábios, roubando um beijo repleto de paixão. Ainda com as mãos no cabelo do homem, ela força a cabeça do mesmo para si, aprofundando o beijo.

Fôra apenas pela carência de ar que ambos se separam ofegantes, cercados pelo silêncio. Hinata finalmente volta a abrir os olhos e é surpreendida com um grande sorriso se formando no rosto corado de Pain. Aquele sorriso alegre lhe trazia boas lembranças.

Não era ele, mas se moldado da maneira correta, poderia ser um substituto.


End file.
